


Wake Me From This Nightmare

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This is the story of three men, Lucius, Draco, and Severus, and what they overcame to be with the ones they loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this. 

 

A/N: Kyla(Tears In The Night) and Elanie(Angel Of Night) are co-writing this with me(Meet Me In The Dark). I am doing Lucius, Elanie is doing Draco, and Kyla is doing Severus. That's so you wont be confused. Enjoy.

 

Lucius didn't like Azkaban so he left. It was simple enough. All he had to do was get one of his loyal friends on the inside to unlock the door. He had made sure early on to make friends with those in Azkaban in case such an occurance happened. It had taken about a month of convincing on his part and another month getting everything together for when he was on the outside but it was worth it. 

The Ministry froze his assests or so they believed. He had money outside of England. Some in France, some in Russia, and some more in Ireland. Together, the money equaled that of his fortune in England. He was set for life and didn't really need to be in the seedy location that he was in. He didn't need to be but four months in Azkaban had left him horny. Since he had to keep a low profile, he was in the seedier section of Knockturn Alley, looking for a nice man to shag. There were plenty. None of them sparked his interest though, they weren't the soft-featured, slim but strong men that he liked. 

He entered a strip joint called _The Broom and Handle._ It took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The only spotlights were on the four dancers on the four stages. Each stage was like a runway the was connected at the end farthest from the crowd. A pole was bolted to each stage and four gorgeous men were writhing on them to the beat of the music. The one farthest to the left caught Lucius' attention.

He was wearing only a pair of tight leather shorts and a fishnet beater. His long, pale legs held his weight as he hung upside down from the pole, a neat trick. His sinewy arms were soon holding his weight as he did a hand-stand and slowly put each leg down, standing straight up when they were down. Slowly, so slowly, he pulled off his beater and Lucius salivated at the sight of his strong, defined chest and pink nipples. The man rocked his hips against the pole, shaking raven hair from his soft face and electric blue-green eyes. He sauntered out to accept money, putting it in his knee-high leather boots, and thrust against the pole again as the music faded out. Men hooted at him as he walked off-stage.   
Lucius had to meet this man. He weaved through the crowd until he found backstage. One "accidental" slip of his glamour had the guard scrambling to open the door for him. He smirked as he breezed past, intent on finding that pale angel. It took a few minutes but he finally found the right room. The man sat on a stool in front of a large vanity, unzipping his boots to take the money out. 

"Most men would have to strip more to get that amount of money", Lucius said, startling the young man. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"How did you get back here?", he demanded.

"The guard let me in after seeing who I was."

"You hardly look famous to me", the man said suspiciously. Lucius smirked and dropped his glamour. This drew a gasp from the pale angel.

"Lucius Malfoy...but I thought you were in Azkaban..."

"I was", Lucius replied simply, putting up his glamour again.

"Why are you back here?", the man asked, stepping out of his boots. He walked behind a changing screen that only showed a shadow of him. 

"I wanted to meet you", Lucius answered, staring as the man took off his shorts. He could see the tell-tale sign of a thong and he was disappointed. He had wanted to see the outline of his cock and bollocks. 

"If you're looking for a fuck then just leave. It takes more than a handsome face to make me spread my legs", the man snapped, pulling on what looked to be a robe. He came out and it was, in fact, a robe. To be more precise, he was wearing a midnight blue silk robe. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Why go behind the screen to put on a robe?", he asked. 

"Because that's where my robe was." 

"Why put on a robe in the first place?"

"Because if you want to fuck me, I'm not going to reveal my body to you in closed quarters", the pale angel said, sitting on the stool once more. Lucius reached down and caressed his silk covered thigh, smirking when his hand was brushed away. 

"I told you, it takes more than a handsome face to make me spread my legs", the pale angel snapped angerily. 

"What if I gave you more than a handsome face? What if I gave you 200 galleons?", Lucius asked. If possible, the man looked even more furious. A pink flush coloured his cheeks.

"I don't need money so badly that I'd open my legs for a pompous, self-centered, smug asshole of a wizard! Now, get out!", he yelled. Lucius was taken aback. Never before had anyone denied him what he wanted. He was always able to persuade them or threaten them to give him what he wanted. Now, this man was denying him. Well, Lucius Malfoy _would_ have this man. 

"What is your name?", he asked, seemingly at ease. 

"Damian. Now, get out", the man commanded once again. Lucius obeyed, walking out of the room. He cast one last glance at Damian and his want of him increased. He smirked. He had always loved a good challenge.

~-*-~

Damian stripped off his velcro-strapped pants, smirking as the crowd of horny men hooted and whistled. He couldn't get into his performance, however, because of the irritating blond man earlier. Sure, he was Lucius Malfoy and all, but that didn't mean he could treat Damian like a piece of arse he wanted to fuck. Other men had tried it and they got nowhere too.

The only time he accepted money for sex was when he was desperately behind on his rent and had no food in his small apartment or didn't have enough money to pay for his school fees. This month had been a good one so he didn't need to prostitute himself. His school fees were paid and his rent had been paid as well. So, he could continue his performing arts lessons and continue living right next to the school. Things were finally starting to look up for him and he didn't need a pompous asshole grabbing at his crotch. Merlin knew plenty of other men tried it. 

As he was lost in his thoughts, his hips swirled and thrust against the floor he was currently pressed against. He turned onto his back and thrust in the air, running his hands over his crotch and up his chest. Even if he wasn't paying attention, he could still do his routine. It had always been that way. He had once done a play with his mind only half-on his lines. 

Damian stood, bent down, and slowly stood back up, putting his arse way out. Various amounts of money were put in the sides of his thong as he sauntered around stage. Eventually, he returned to the pole and hooked his leg around it, sliding up and down as the music faded out. He blew a kiss to the crowd, grabbed his clothes, and sauntered off stage. 

He set his clothes down on his favourite vanity and sat down. He grabbed a brush and started pulling it through his hair. A fellow stripper, RJ, came bouncing over, a huge smile on his face.

"Damian, guess what!", he exclaimed, plopping on the stool next to Damian. 

"What?", Damian asked curiously, looking over at him. 

"I'm getting bonded!", RJ squealed, shoving his hand in Damian's face. Damian pulled his hand away and inspected the plain silver band that had a diamond in the middle. He grinned.

"That's awesome! It's about time Justin proposed!", he said, leaning over to hug RJ.

"RJ, you're on!", the disc jockey for the club, Elijah, called. RJ pouted briefly before waving and running off on stage. Damian turned back to the mirror and worked the tangles out of his hair. Once that was done, he changed into jeans and a t-shirt and made his way to his boss' office.

"Evan?", he asked, entering the room. His boss, Evan Green, was a heavy-set man with greying blond hair, kind brown eyes, and a quick, joyful smile. Damian thought of him as a teddy bear and often called him 'Pooh' after the Muggle teddy bear. After seeing the show, Evan called him 'Piglet' since he was only 5'5'' and slender.

"Piglet! What can I do for you?", Evan asked, looking up from his papers. 

"I wondered if I can go home, Pooh. I have school tomorrow", Damian answered. Evan waved his big hand towards the door.

"Go ahead. If I had known you had school tomorrow, I would've let you off early. Men don't need to see your arse that badly." Damian smiled and walked over to hug his fatherly boss. He kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Pooh. I'll see you tomorrow after school lets out", he said. Evan playfully swatted his arse. 

"Get out of here and be careful getting home." 

"I will", Damian promised, heading out of the room. He said goodbye to RJ and walked out of the club the back way so he wouldn't have to manage his way through the throngs of horny, drunk men. 

He was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. He grabbed the person's wrist, braced his weight, tightened every muscle, and swung the person over his shoulder. All of it took less than 5 seconds. He took a defensive stance until he saw just who he flipped.

"Why are you sneaking up on me, Malfoy?", he asked, putting his hands on his hips. Lucius shakily stood, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Merlin, you're strong for such a small man", he muttered. Damian smirked.

"Never under-estimate someone", he said, flipping the hair from his face. 

"I have learned my lesson", Lucius replied, smirking. Damian's smirk turned to a look of suprise when several harmful spells shot along the alleyway. He gave no thought to clinging to Lucius' robes, the older man's arms wrapped protectively around him. Lucius turned so that if a spell came their way it wouldn't hit Damian. Abruptly the spells stopped and running footsteps were heard and disappeared. Damian lifted his head from Lucius' chest, realizing how close their faces were. Lucius leaned in and their lips brushed lightly. Damian pulled back and spun on his heel.

"Just because we were in a life or death situation doesn't mean that I'll let you take advantage of me", he said angerily before stalking off into the night. Lucius cursed under his breath. He thought that would work. 

"Come on out!", he called over his shoulder. Two men came out from around the corners of the buildings. Lucius handed them each 40 galleons and bid them goodbye. He'd have to think of something else to win over Damian.

~-*-~

Damian closed the door to his apartment, looking up in suprise when he heard things clink around in the kitchen/living room. He relaxed when he saw it was only Molly Weasley. She brought a cup of tea over to him and hustled him over to the couch.

"Thank you, Auntie", he muttered gratefully, sipping his tea. It had honey and lemon juice in it. Perfect. 

"You're so thin, Damian. Do you have enough food here?", Molly asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, there's enough food. You know how it is, Auntie. I need to stay thin to be a stripper." Molly winced at his wording. 

"Arthur can get you a job at the Ministry, dear. There's no reason for you to strip." 

"I can't get a job at the Ministry since I don't have the proper education for it. Besides, it'd interfere with school. Dancing professionally and teaching dance is my dream, you know that. I get paid well and I can still go to school. I'm happy, Auntie, my dream is finally within reach", Damian said. Molly sighed, went over to him, and crushed him in her embrace. 

"You keep in touch, dear. Come visit sometime, we'd love to have you over when Ron and his friends are off school", she said. He smiled and waved as she walked out of his apartment. 

Damian really loved his Aunt Molly, she was so kind. He set his cup on the table, wandered into his bedroom, and attempted to get some sleep. However, the gorgeous blond man, Lucius Malfoy, refused to leave his dreams as he had refused to give up his advances earlier in the day. The most annoying part was that one part of Damian wasn't really adverse to Lucius' relentless advances.


End file.
